pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Demon (PG3D)
|released = 3.0.0 |attackspeed = 90 |mobility = 65 |cost = 230 |Level required = 9 |theme = Fiery Themed |attribute = |number = 66 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Fire Demon (PGW). The Fire Demon is a Melee weapon in the Armory. Previously known as the Diablo, it was the upgrade of the old Fire Demon and the final version of the Skeleton Sword. However, both of those weapons were removed. Appearance It takes the shape of a standard sword, but the blade seems to be made up of fire. The crossguard has a demon face on it. The blade features a gradient of colors (red, orange, then yellow) much like a flame. Strategy It has high damage, great attack speed and has average mobility. Such is to be expected from a melee weapon. Tips * Use this in melee range for tearing down enemy players. * Aim for the head to maximize the damage. * Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving and quicker kill registering. * While attacking, go forward and backward, left and right for your opponent to have a more complicated time on trying to kill you. * Try using this weapon on players that don’t see you and aim for the head for a better kill. * With it’s super fast fire rate and medium-high DPS, if used correctly, it can be used to counter Storm Hammer spammers when you’re in level 27 or higher. Same applies to Combat Yo-Yo, Dark Force Saber or even another Fire Demon user. Counters * Pickoff its users from a range that this weapon cannot reach. * Against strafers wielding this weapon, use a powerful Primary weapon or one with Area Damage. * The burning attribute is very helpful and could be very disturbing for some people, so avoid these users at all costs. Recommended Maps * Knife Party Equipment Setups Equip a long-ranged weapon. History Trivia *Its former name, Diablo, translates to "devil" in Spanish, making it the second weapon to have a name in another language after the [[Eindringling]]. *When maxed out, it is one of the most powerful melee weapons in the game, stronger than the Dark Force Saber, though it is in some respects inferior to the Storm Hammer. In some cases, this might be comparable to the Elder Force Saber, since this weapon has the same burning attribute, the only difference would be the damage. *When killing a player, they will turn into ashes and crumble, just like most area damage weapons and weapons with burning attribute. *As of the 11.1.0 update, this weapon received the 'Burning' attribute. *It was slightly changed in the 11.2.0 update. *This is one of 45 other weapons that have the burning attribute in the game, along with the Pet Dragon, Dark Force Saber, Elder Force Saber, Fire Orb, Fireball Spell, Photon Shotgun, Photon Pistol, Photon Sniper Rifle, Heart of Volcano, Hitman Exoskeleton, Arcade Flamethrower, Asteroid (Weapon), Laser Assistant, Lava Flail, Lava Thrower, Liquid Fire, Battle Horn, Block Flamethrower, Magic Bow, Mercenary Flamethrower, Meteor Shower, Champion Mercenary, Cop's Club, Deadly Umbrella, Devastator, Duck Hunter, Napalm Cannon, Ouroboros, Eva, Explosive Rifle, Eye of Ra, Plasma Cutter, Primal Beast, Propitiator, Pyro 1116, Fatality Hook, Firefighter, Flamethrower, Ritual Revolvers, Sharp Flame, Spruce Pistol, Gauntlet of Power, Tube Backpack, Flaming Skull and the Flaming Volcano. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-08-09.png|The Fire Demon in use. Diablo.png|In the old Armory when it was called "Diablo". Diablo.jpg|A closer look. Skeleton Sword.png|The Skeleton Sword, which was the original base version of the current Fire Demon. It was replaced by the current Fire Demon. It had a short wooden handle, with a black crossguard. The cross guard had a red-eyed black skull. Above that was a long, jagged, black blade. Fire demon in shop.jpg|The original Fire Demon, which was the upgrade of the Skeleton Sword and a downgrade of the current Fire Demon. It was replaced by the current Fire Demon. It had red-hot blade and handle, with a gray crossguard. On the crossguard, there is a face of a demon. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Legendary